


Recess

by secretlylovesfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (awkwardly runs away), A.N.Y.T.H.I.N.G, Alot of ships, Angst, Bermuda Triangle won't let them down, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lovesquare, Sorry Not Sorry, This has multiple au's so bear with me, With all of my ships, anything is possible in this fic, okay start reading now, updates every Friday/Saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlylovesfics/pseuds/secretlylovesfics
Summary: “Marinette, why do you have to be like this…” the redhead grumbled as she saw her best friend in a complete disastrous situation.“I dunno, I just don’t know. How I messed up with the fabric, sewing, measuring!?” she replied as they walk through the busy hallways of school. The friends continue figuring out what happened to the hat until a too familiar blond boy with gorgeous green eyes was stumbled to the bluenette.





	1. Stutter Translator

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! First fic in AO3! This consists drabbles I make during recess or spare time so sorry if it's just silly. This fic has multiple AU's and not all of them will be the old fashioned one. Others will be in the future, medieval times, disney and so on. So I hope you like! *awkwardly runs away*

“Marinette, why do you have to be like this…” the redhead grumbled as she saw her best friend in a complete disastrous situation.  
“I dunno, I just don’t know. How I messed up with the fabric, sewing, measuring!?” she replied as they walk through the busy hallways of school. The friends continue figuring out what happened to the hat until a too familiar blond boy with gorgeous green eyes was stumbled to the bluenette.  
“Oh, hey guys! Sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going, silly me.” he laughed angelically  
“SORRY BUMP I?” she replied nervously while doing weird gestures with her hands.  
“What she means is that ‘I’m sorry I bump into you’.” The redhead said while rolling her eyes  
“Oh, btw have you seen Nino? I can’t figure out where he is.” he replied politely  
“Library.”  
“Thanks, see you later!” he said while going to the opposite direction  
The bluenette was still staring at the hallway can’t figure out what just happened. She should have been wearing her lucky socks but at least Chloe was not their to mock her. Still, she was lucky she have a best friend who can translate even her weirdest stutters.  
“Y’know, you can be my stutter translator!” she said teasingly  
“I’ve always been your stutter translate Mademoiselle.” her bff replied as they left the hallways


	2. Old times linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait…. What!?” the skater girl asked as she look up and saw an annoying face she is too familiar with  
> “I said LET YOUR HAIR DOWN!” he replied impatiently while looking at the pinkette  
> “Never you meathead! No one can decide how will my freaking hair look! Who are you, King of England!?” she replied in a type of tone you don’t want to messed up with

“Wait…. What!?” the skater girl asked as she look up and saw an annoying face she is too familiar with  
“I said LET YOUR HAIR DOWN!” he replied impatiently while looking at the pinkette  
“Never you meathead! No one can decide how will my freaking hair look! Who are you, King of England!?” she replied in a type of tone you don’t want to messed up with  
“BUT IT IS A DARE KUBDEL!?” he yelled at her making her jump out of her seat.  
“I DID NOT EVEN REALIZED IT IS A DARE LE CHIEN!” she yelled back  
“So what, it’s a dare.” he said as he smirked to the skater kid  
The pinkette is boiling with rage and embarrassment. She’ve never let her hair down for ages not even when sh’e sleeping. Still, she need to accept the dare or else her reputation will be ruined, she is Alix Kubdel alright she need to do it.  
“FINE, I’LL DO IT TOMORROW!” she shouted as she left the classroom

As the pinkette entered the room, her delicate slightly messy hair was on her shoulders and her cheeks are now tomatoes. Her classmates stared at her for a while and was completely shocked especially her least favorite jock,then the class roared not expecting her to do the dare. They are lots of “Go Alix!”, “You’re so pretty!” and “You did it!?” the only one who isn’t talking is Kim.  
“Hey bro, you ok? I know it’s terrible but you look red you look so ill.” she asked the tomato-faced jock  
The class was silent. They can’t believe the pinkette was this oblivious at the fact that Kim had a crush on her  
“Y’know since I win I should give you a dare!” she said as she broke the silence  
“You’re on!” he said as his face lit up  
They started trash talking as they left the classroom leaving the classroom silent  
After making sure the lovebirds were gone, an awful lot of ‘aw’s’ were heard in the class.  
“Ah, I miss those days.” A pink-haired lady said while glancing to the window  
“Alix Kubdel, huh?” Her young apprentice asked while looking at her master  
“It’s been a while since I’ve said or heard that name. I tried to forget it but…” she paused “my happiest and best moments are being Alix Kubdel. I guess old times linger….” she smiled as she look down at her apprentice  
“Master, shall we?” her apprentice asked  
“Yes, let’s go.” she sighed heavily as they left the school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! 2nd Chapter is soo fast! Okay here is the AU of this fic
> 
> Alix Kubdel is like Doctor Who. She has the ability to travel back in time and also to the futre using her magic pocket watch. She lost all the she has and all of her friends died because of her. She was miserable through the past centuries. She watch the earth revolve, the humans where born, the plants and trees grow, still, she felt lonely. She wished she never had that stupid watch and die like everybody else. She wished she was normal. SHe found a willing apprentice named William. He wanted that power so she is training him to use it. William persuaded her to show him her past life being Kubdel. So they go back in time to watch her past life
> 
> Okay, I was planning to make a separate fanfic for this bu still not sure. Anyways, hope you all like it! :p


	3. Cindernette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alya! Chloe will kill me! I don’t wanna do such a thing!” A blue haired gorgeous maid said to her friend while watering the roses in the Bourgeois’ backyard.  
> “Well then you sew right? Why don’t you make your own gown?” the girl replied to her friend as she feed the chickens

“Alya! Chloe will kill me! I don’t wanna do such a thing!” A blue haired gorgeous maid said to her friend while watering the roses in the Bourgeois’ backyard.  
“Well then you sew right? Why don’t you make your own gown?” the dudette replied to her friend supportingly  
“But I’m penniless, I can’t even afford well… anything!”  
“CUT!” a pinkette said  
“What the heck Alix! What did I say for people saying cut? Only directors do such a thing!” Nino said angrily to the pinkette  
“Why do I gotta be the fairy godmother!?” she asked while throwing a tantrum  
“No one cares if you are the fairy godmother!?”  
“Can’t you make it Mylene? She is good in acting!” she suggested  
“Oh yeah… Okay Mylene, you’re the new fairy godmother. Okay let’s have a short break. Be back in 15 minutes flat!” He said to the students as they left the room  
“Oh and btw! Can you stop narrating Nathanael!”  
“Sorry, I just got to talk for once..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Nath narrated this for once not me :p


	4. Some things doesn't change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gee, Emma what the heck are you think!?” her best friend Alice said while looking to her blue haired girl surprisingly  
> “Y’know, maybe after the race between Artemis and Apollo we can go and...” she continued while someone interrupted her

"Gee, Emma what the heck are you think!?" her best friend Alice said while looking to her blue haired girl surprisingly

"Y'know, maybe after the race between Artemis and Apollo we can go and..." she continued while someone interrupted her

"Hey guys! The race is about to start!" Charlie, the blond haired said to the bluenette with gorgeous green eyes

"Hehe, Yeah! I-ii r-really hope they lin I MEAN w-win and u-u-umm GOTTA GO WATCH BYE!" she said as she awkwardly runs away

"Seriously Emma!? That is your chance!" Alice groaned looking at her red faced friend

"Sorry.."

"Y'know you act like your mom.. My mom used to said that your mom iacts exactly how you do when she sees your dad." she chuckled as her friend smiles

"Yeah, I know hehe, well but she acts it in a very cute way when she is 15." she said to her bff which made the red head laugh

"Oh silly, you really look adorable when you do that and one day Charlie will notice it soon."

"Thanks Al, you're the best!" she said as she gives a compliment to her friend

"I know girl!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a future chapter because this thing has multiple au's so bare with me please..
> 
> Okay, still not sure if I'm going to make this a separate fanfic but here are the characters that I've mentioned in this chapter
> 
> Emma - Marinette and Adrien's kid
> 
> Alice - Alya and Nino's kid
> 
> Charlie - Chloe's son (its a romeo and juliet relationship for the two)
> 
> Artemis and Apollo - Alix and Kim's twins (sorry this two are my OTP so i tried to put them in everything lol and i cant think of a name for the twins hehe i mean it is a cute name)
> 
> please leave your precious reviews :D really appreciated and also hope u like it


	5. Meant for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ha! Take that Whirlwind!” She said as she broke the object where the akuma is hidden.  
> “Time to de-evilize! Bye-bye little butterfly!” she said as she gracefully released the akuma  
> “Pound it?” her one and only chaton asked her while raising his fist  
> “Pound it!”

“Ha! Take that Whirlwind!” She said as she broke the object where the akuma is hidden.

“Time to de-evilize! Bye-bye little butterfly!” she said as she gracefully released the akuma

“Pound it?” her one and only chaton asked her while raising his fist

“Pound it!” 

The heroine decided to leave until her partner asked her one last question..

“Ladybug, Wait! Umm, can I ask you something?” he slightly blushes underneath his black mask

“You already asked me something...” she giggled “but what is it Chat?”

“Umm, there was this girl and I kinda had a thing for her and just she always stutters around me so maybe she hates me and I don’t know what I do and don’t know how to make up with her and….

“Slow down kitty! Just be yourself, you can’t love someone you don’t know.” she paused figuring out what she had said “Anyways, I think that girl likes you back because I kinda experienced that to..” she smiled to her partner

“Yeah, hopefully she’ll like my gift.. Bye LB and thanks btw!”

“See ya Chat!”

 

As her partner left, she felt uneasy and don’t know what to feel. She’ll miss his ‘M’lady’ and ‘Bugaboo’ which is very surprising even for her. But, it’s her fault anyways she should have learned to love him back before it’s too late.. Adrien? He is just her fantasy but Chat, he is always there for her for many years until it’s just too late. Still, she should be happy for him and for the lucky girl and there will be one her.. Someday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, the girl is Marinette so I don't wan't any death treats in the comment section. Oh LB, if only you know the lucky girl. Hope ya like it and please, constructive criticism is what I need now because I'm just new to writing and stuff..


	6. Kwami Theater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tikki, your highness..” The black kwami said gracefully while kissing the tiny hands of the red kwami  
> “Oh Plagg..pft pft…. HAhahaha!” She laughed as the kwami tripped on the crown ment for the shooting

“Tikki, your highness..” The black kwami said gracefully while kissing the tiny hands of the red kwami

“Oh Plagg..pft pft…. HAhahaha!” She laughed as the kwami tripped on the crown ment for the shooting

“CUT!” Nino scolded angrily to the little creatures.

“What in the world is going on Tikki!?” 

“Sorry Nino, this kwami is no good in drama and Plagg just look ridiculous in the outfit. No offence Marinette, the suit is cute it just didn’t suit Plagg.” she giggled while fixing the mess the black kwami made

“We don’t have any choice Tikki! Stick to the plan and you did not even say sorry!” The kwami said angrily to Tikki

“It’s almost Master’s Fu birthday and he loves drama so we need to get this right.” Wayzz said worriedly to the crew

“Wayzz right, we need to finish this..” Adrien said while fixing up his kwami

“I agree.” Marinette said while fixing Tikki’s outfit which is pretty pink just like the book says

“Me to.” Alya said while searching for her mischievous fox kwami

“AND NOW WHERE IS OUR LITTLE WITCH FOR THE SHOW!?” Nino said now with a lapel For the kwami is known for it’s naughtiness..

Nino drank the soda can and it was shockingly salty? He spat it out immediately as he figured it was fish sauce

“TRIXXXXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Don’t blame me, it’s Pollen’s idea!”

“I was joking never taught you would take it seriously..” The bee kwami said in a very sassy tone

“Pollen! Don’t ruin your makeup!” Chloe said as she caught the kwami wiping it out

“Bummer..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when Nino is the director so forgive me folks..


	7. Little Ripe Tomato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey!” the Bourgeois said grumpily to the red head as she stomped her foot  
> “Oops, sorry..” he said as he realized the person he stumbled to  
> “Did destiny made this on purpose?” the artist said with a sarcastic tone to the blonde

“Hey!” the Bourgeois said grumpily to the red head as she stomped her foot

“Oops, sorry..” he said as he realized the person he stumbled to

“Did destiny made this on purpose?” the artist said with a sarcastic tone to the blonde

“Excusez-moi tomato but did you just forget who I am?” she grumbled as she get her phone ready to call her dad

“How would I forget about you Mademoiselle, you are like the Princess of the World right?”

“Yes and probably in your world to?” She said flirtatiously to the artist as she pulled his face to hers

“Anyways, I gotta go can’t keep my knights waiting.” She said leaving the poor boy stunned with his face as red as a tomato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so late... Anyways hope you like it and the hardest thing in this chapter is that I don't know who to ship with Nath...


	8. Rockin' Brewtiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “BUT I THOUGHT MY CONCERT WAS TOMORROW!?”  
> “I’m sorry sir, but things are pretty hectic and the someone is using it..”  
> “Who, that pesky little blond kid named XY!? I DON’T CARE! GET OUT NOW!” He said as he shut the door angrily

“BUT I THOUGHT MY CONCERT WAS TOMORROW!?”  
“I’m sorry sir, but things are pretty hectic and the someone is using it..”  
“Who, that pesky little blond kid named XY!? I DON’T CARE! GET OUT NOW!” He said as he shut the door angrily  
“Come on sir, they don’t deserve it..” Penny Rolling, his trusted assistant said as she gave his favorite coffee to lighten his day  
“Thanks, and don’t call me sir call me Jagged.”  
“Sorry sir I mean Jagged. Y’know, why don’t we get out for a bit, wanna go out and get some fresh air?” she suggested to her boss as he take a sip at the coffee  
“Well, you are right there. Y’know, you really have the best coffee. How do you make it?” he asked as he took another sip to it  
“I just saw it on a magazine. It’s no biggie. So shall we?”  
“Yeah let’s go, and let’s bring Fang!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry guys for not uploading last week.. writer's block. Anyways, I kinda liked this ship and also I'm craving for coffee so please bear with me..


	9. Chapter 9

**So Great I'm back! Anyways, I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY THAT I DID NOT POST A THING AND ALL BUT THIS IS GONNA BE MY LAST CHAPTER BC I KINDA HAVE PLANS AND YES IT IS NECESSARY TO USE CAPS... So if you already saw this fic in like an FB group it's bc that it's me and I should have posted this like months ago but procrastination was stronger than I've expected it to be... So w/o further ado, let's get started.**

* * *

 

One rainy Sunday, a three-year-old Marinette, who is full of joy and love, peeked at her great-grandma Hui Yin’s room. The little girl witnessed the old lady crying while looking at a photograph of a young man as the song ‘Moon River’ was played in her old phonograph. The sweet little girl silently went to her grandma’s room to ask what is bothering her.

“Grandma, what’s bothering you? Why are you sad?” she asks as she sat on the bed, wondering what happened to her grandma.

“Honey, I’m not sad.” the old lady said while wiping her tears as she stole a glance at the picture once again.

“Then why are you crying?” the little girl asked pleadingly to her grandma hoping to receive an answer.

“I’m just happy that all these years, through sickness and health, through tears and sorrow, and through happiness and joy, I can say that I’ve faced this life with someone who was with me in my entire journey.” She said

“And who is that Grandma?” she asked curiously to her grandma

“Your Grandpa Marinette,” she answered as tears rolled down her wrinkled cheeks

Silence entered the room. Only the song was heard until the part of “Two Drifters” The little girl broke the silence

“Grandma, will I find someone like Grandpa and will be my partner for life?" the girl asked while looking into her grandma's eyes sincerely

"Sweetie, of course, you will!" she answered assuredly to the little lady

"But how will I know that grandma?"

"It'll come anytime, from the most unexpected times or somewhere in your daily life. But you will know that person if they will always protect you, be with you, and will always be there on your journey no matter who you are or where you come from. Remember, they won't come fast, you may meet them at an early age or maybe in your senior years. But the moment you realized you saw them, cherish every moment with because you never know what will happen. Just remember sweetie, you will meet them eventually you just need a lot of faith." she answered as she hugged her with comfort and love.

That was the last thing she heard from her great grandma. She remembered all their precious moments together especially all the wise words she will never forget. Until she heard the familiar voice that is always there for her.

"M'lady? You alright?"

Their eyes locked as she remembered the words from her great grandma, her partner, someone that won't leave her, someone that will protect her, someone that will love her for who you are. Chat Noir.

"I'm alright," she said as her cheeks turned red

"My lady, shall we?"

"Yes kitty lets go." she giggled as they left the beautiful scenery of the Eiffel tower.

 


End file.
